fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Valkosian (race)
The Valkosians are a humanoid, bipedal race that had once ruled a large portion of known space. The current population of Valkos is the remnants of the old Valkosian Empire, who were defeated one-hundred years prior in the Valkosian Campaigns wherein they were defeated by a joint force of the Panocean Dominion and Tegitrian Empire. Ever since the defeat Biology and Appearance All Valkosians are predominantly grey-skinned, shorter than most other races and are almost always wearing a full clothing ensemble, most likely full armour or a Vacc suit. The Valkos are as a culture very anti-Augmetic and will not be seen wearing any as they believe it ruins their purity. Most Valkosians are in a cult wherein all Valkos will stay head to toe in the best armour possible, believing it holds the purity of their race within, though some do reject this form of culture. Valkos fabricated suits are often made from a blend of different armours. History Culture The majority of Valkosians are strictly guided by a code of purity and honour in combat and as such they epitomise lawful neutral and are one of the purist races by population in Blind Seraph. Post-War Valkosians live in large walled "colonies"; these are symmetrical collections of half-kilometre spaced households, usually a large farmhouse or manor depending on status, that are self-built by the Valkos. At the centre of these colonies there will always be clusters of taverns and a large market place to trade armour, supplies and vibrantly coloured cloth that the Valkosians will use to adorn their armour, finer cloths being used to show status. Along with the market place and taverns there will be a large hall which is used for many things from being a government building, court, library, school, university, barracks and most importantly a meeting place for the family leaders; this building is always kept to the highest standard of cleanliness no matter the current state of the other buildings in the colony. One other important part of a Valkosian colony are the six large statues, known as way shrines, that will be built at points around the town to either represent the six aspects of their god Vael, or of their most legendary heroes. Colonies will expand very rapidly, often at an average rate of ten-times the size every eighteen years; by this point a colony would have become an economic powerhouse, full of rich and unique culture, even the armour that this colony’s members wear will have become more functional and ornate, the cloths available will be the finest ever seen and more elaborate prefixes will have begun use. The colony’s central building will have become an immaculate palace of marble, lapis, colour and vibrance in true Valkosian fasion, many more way shrines will have been erected either celebrating Vael or a hero of the colony, many of these heroes will worshipped themselves as living saints or the sons of gods. Each colony has its own unique form of prefix identifiers that allow the Valkos to know what status another is in the colony, for example: In this colony there are three names; family, friend and enemy. Family is Ba - S-Ba-Ohan (Family) Friend is Ca - S-Ca-Ohan (Friend) Enemy is Ra - S-Ra-Ohan (Enemy) These unique identifiers are only ever used between Valkosians and it is considered an insult to call a Valkosian by one of these if the user themselves is not of Valkos, and may end in the death of the non-Valkosian. Members of other races that know the Valkosian may be forgiven for their mistake if they have earned the trust and respect of teh Valkosian in question. When a Valkosian arrives at a different colony to his own, he or she may not know the colony’s unique prefixes, unless it is a very famous one, and will have to either learn the new prefixes or hope that this colony uses more common terms for outsiders such as the literal meaning of the prefixes, e.g. Friend, Family, Enemy. Asking a Valkosian what his colony’s prefixes translate to is considered rude by the people of Valkos as learning it yourself teaches patience and perception. Valkosian families can be likened to Terran Lion prides, where one male is the head of a large group of females, though the Valkosian male will only take one wife he may have multiple concubines; who are tasked with much of the work around the male’s household. Any children will stay at the household and learn in the colony until they are old enough to leave the household, males will leave to make their own household and females will become a male’s wife or his concubine. All Valkosians believe that if you prevent a mortally wounded member of their race from dying from mortal wounds and/or sickness that you are dishonouring them as a Valkos; the Valkosian culture demands that a mortally wounded Valkosian is to be left to die, and upon their death their body will be dragged out to the colony’s boneyards, a large pike stuck through their heart, their primary arm cut off and mounted on the pike then left above the ground, hence the name boneyards. If a the dead Valkosian is not at a colony then they will either be taken there or a new boneyard made in their honour where they died. One major point of the Valkosian honour code requires that their face be covered by a helmet or similar covering device, this is to display to other Valkosians that they are pure and honourable. Showing their face to another Valkosian that isn’t part of their family it will result in a duel to the death resulting in either a) Death or B) Shame, by taking their armour and cutting off their ears, tongue and their eyes being gouged out. This does not occur if a Valkosian shows their face to a non-Valkosian. The honour code also requires a closer engagement range than other races, and therefore do not employ long range weaponry preferring instead to use medium to close range tactics including stealth. Valkosians are common in the metropolitan areas of planets and are valued for their resourcefulness, loyalty and combat prowess; however their lack of traditional education and social skills means they are usually only sought out for combat roles. They are often regarded as observers among other societies due to their nature of judging situations closely and are rarely noticed in a crowd. They have no form of traditional currency among their own people preferring to judge anothers wealth on their actions alone, if you are known as chivalrous, fair to your family and you are pure, you are regarded as rich amongst them. Psionic Potential Normal Psionic potential. In-game Stats +2 Endurance, -1 Education and Social Standing, cannot use Augmentics. Ideas They harbour resentment to the Panocean Dominion and Tegitrian Empire, but they are pretty lax and do not rebel against them. The Valkos don't like other races who emulate the Valkosian culture. The best compliment you can get from a Valkos is "You fight like our women", even after performing a great feat of honour, a Valkos would still believe another of their race could do better.